


now that our song is done

by caringsatan



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religious Conflict, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringsatan/pseuds/caringsatan
Summary: “I feel like... God would be angry with me. For being so selfish.” Bob confessed, just above a whisper, as the tears rolled down and plopped onto the grape-stained counter.Finally, Larry sat up and embraced his lover, invisible hands reaching down to caress the plump, persnickety tomato of his dreams. “Oh, Bob… God is angry already. He’s been angry with us for a long while. He’s angry with everyone.”---(tragic vore with a twist. enjoy, please R&R!)





	now that our song is done

“Larry… I just want you to know that if you don’t want to do this… you don’t have to.”

There was a certain freedom in finally saying what needed to be said, and all at once, Bob could barely scrape the words out of his mouth. It all felt too horrible, too sinister, as the great love of his life lay before him, expectant of an end that only he could bear to provide. But could he even deliver? Was this really alright?

There was no winning when they’d already gotten so far. How could anything ever be the same again if Larry decided he wasn’t ready after all? How could Bob gaze upon his plucky phallic companion, surrounded by the sickly yellow glow of the familiar kitchen tile, under the new pretenses that they were both capable of anything?

This place was so heavy with memories; one more, and it felt as though the tile would crack and cave in.

“Oh… please, Bob.” Larry managed his signature one-toothed grin, complete with a good-natured eye-roll. “Don’t chicken out now.”

Hot tears welled up in Bob’s eyes as a morbid laugh bubbled up out of him. “Larry… what’s a chicken?”

“I don’t know!” Larry exclaimed with a faux-offended, high-pitched yelp. Always so playful, so resilient, come what may. “I don’t know, Bob, I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t. Maybe that’s more than I deserve.”

“Naaaaah. Who knows what we deserve?” Larry teased gently, but Bob knew the uncertainty was genuine.

“I feel like... God would be angry with me. For being so selfish.” Bob confessed, just above a whisper, as the tears rolled down and plopped onto the grape-stained counter.

Finally, Larry sat up and embraced his lover, invisible hands reaching down to caress the plump, persnickety tomato of his dreams. “Oh, Bob… God is angry already. He’s been angry with us for a long while. He’s angry with everyone.”

“Since Qwerty died, I just… I feel…” Bob gently wept, as the events of the past few months finally surfaced. “I feel let down, by Him, by everything…”

Bob hadn’t talked about Qwerty much. The virus that inevitably consumed the pair’s trusted desktop companion, after a mishap on Bob’s part. He always tried to be so responsible, so trustworthy, and then, it felt as if the years of condescension towards his friends all came to a head when he accidentally clicked that unvetted advertisement on BibleGateway.

Pop-up after pop-up assaulted poor Qwerty as Bob could only watch and slam ctrl + alt + delete over and over, to no avail. Night after night, he could still see the hazy progression of events flash before his eyes: adult friend finders, nonexistent free iPads, and then… that royal blue screen, taunting him with every minute it persistently remained, signaling the inevitable death of his favorite sassy and spiritual Windows 98. 

He could see it all now.

“Shhhh. Bob. I won’t let you down.” Larry’s voice managed to break through layers of layers of guilt. “You hear me? I won’t. And who knows? I might be back, before you know it, if you push hard enough...”

“I don’t know how any of it works. I don’t know what’s going to happen… this is my lowest point, Larry.”

“Oh. Don’t think of it that way. You’ve wanted this for so long… and I’ve wanted to do this for you, too. I don’t care what happens.”

“I love you, Larry.” The words burst forth out of Bob’s salivating tomato mouth, before he could stop himself.

“I love you too, Bob.” Larry tenderly murmured after a moment of reflection, before leaning down to gently lick the skin of Bob’s untasted fruit. “You’d better hurry before I get to you first.”

Bob shuddered with a twisted sort of pleasure-- oh, yes-- he never could have anticipated this outcome, he didn’t know Larry had a side to him that ached for dominance. Of course… it all made so much sense. There’d always been a mischief in that one-toothed smirk. God, how he loved this man, how he delighted in the surprise of every day. Perhaps this kitchen didn’t need familiarity to be a sacred place… Larry was a greater force than familiarity. One of spontaneity, one of bravery, one of... 

Love. The love they shared would outlive the confines of religion. Regardless of what took place from this point forward, Larry’s high-pitched laughter would always haunt this room and Bob would never be alone, even if he felt that he deserved to be.  
“I think you’re all talk…” Bob smirked, pushing Larry to the ground with his rough, invisible hands.

“Oh! Somebody help!” Larry cried out, insincerely, smiling all the while. He could hardly wait.

“Are you sure you want to see what this mouth can do?” Bob taunted, staring ravenously at Larry’s ass.

“I’m ready, Bob… I’m ready.”

“Alright, Larry. Here I go.” And with that, Bob hopped forward, unhinging his jaw and wrapping his impossibly thin lips around Larry’s rear end, until Bob was 90% mouth and 10% tomato. He hopped forward, and Larry’s bottom half tilted up with the force before slamming back down on the ground, only to find that Bob was stretching his delicate skin over him like a juicy red condom.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” Larry cried jubilantly as he tilted up and down, while Bob repeated this action numerous times. He was really making short work of this, and Larry wasn’t complaining one bit!

Bob’s mouth, his fruit, squishing, squelching, and contorting around Larry’s tightly wrapped body… it all felt so impossibly perfect. It was exactly as Larry had hoped, and more; it was the most intimate act two people could share, after all. The act (and the art!) of one smaller partner, rearranging their fruit, their seeds, to fit his boyfriend’s girth… and the larger partner, catching a short-lived break from his usual imposing form, to disappear into his lover.

It was the perfect sacrifice on both ends. The perfect role reversal.

Bob was almost done. He’d rolled himself so far over Larry’s flesh, the cucumber could feel his tomato lover’s innards pulsing desperately around him. Delightful.

As Bob approached Larry’s face, and a feeling of calm finality washed over both of them (even Bob as he stretched to his limits), Larry had only one thing left to say. “Bob?”

“Bbbb hbbb?” Bob strained, filled to the brim with well over half of his daily potassium. His skin was beginning to look translucent.

“God made you special… and he loves you very much.”

The familiar words would have drawn out more tears, if it weren’t for the dawning of a huge problem… the vibration of Larry’s words had made Bob’s veiny, bulging nose start to tickle something fierce!

“Hbbbb… bbbhhhBBBB…” Bob built up, nostrils flaring wildly.

“Oh. Oh, Bob, no.” Larry calmly urged, as soon as he realized what had taken place. But his talking only made matters worse. “Fight it. Think of something else. Qwerty! Pa Grape--”

“BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLBPBPB _ **PPPTTTPTPTT**_ POOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Like a water balloon shooting off of a high-pressure water hose, Bob flew right off of Larry’s flesh and catapulted right into the sink.

“Bob!” Larry cried, utterly heartbroken. 

No, no, no. This couldn’t happen. Larry had spent his fair share of time trapped in the sink, fearing the garbage disposal. He wasn’t going to allow his lover to suffer the same fate of that dark day. Not for long, and not alone. He was going to talk him through every last moment in that hellhole, just like Bob had done for him.

In fact, Larry would do Bob one better. Larry would dive right into the sink with him.

Larry hopped desperately across the countertop until he arrived at the cursed, dripping chasm. His mortal enemy, the sink. It looked so far down from up here. He could feel the stalking memories tempting to consume him.

“Larry… don’t…” Bob groaned, before closing his eyes. He was now just a shriveled, stretched-out piece of tomato skin with a bit of salsa-like pulp lurking within his nearly-lifeless form.

Without a second thought, after hearing Bob’s voice, Larry jumped, knowing he wouldn’t regret it for even a moment. He landed with a big thud, across the sink from his disheveled boyfriend.

“Larry… I knew you’d do this…” Bob whispered, shedding a tear. “You know what you have to do…”

And Larry did know. He rolled over to Bob’s side and kissed his stretched-out flesh one last time before opening his mouth, face-planting onto his lover and sucking his whole body right up into his mouth.

He swallowed Bob whole, taking great care to ensure that he didn’t graze the flesh with his tooth.

He never wanted to get to Bob first, but it seemed like a fitting end to their love affair. Larry had always been the one in control, whether he wanted to be or not. 

He could almost hear Qwerty singing in his head.

_And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, God has a lot to say in his book._

Silence. No Bob to complain.

_You see, we know that God’s word is for everyone. And now that our song is done, we’ll take a look._

And on the last beat of the song, Larry bent forward, snapping himself in half and rolling into the garbage disposal just as everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my fic! i hope you liked it!


End file.
